Troubles In The Air
by Getoutofhere
Summary: Kate and Rick are engaged. can they make it with everyone prying into their lives?


**I do NOT own these character.**

It was just another day at the precinct, like all other days; there was a case to be solved. Kate

was all alone working on this case, she was sure it would slowly drive her insane. She waited for

Rick to come back like he said he would, but this book seemed to take all the time they had to

spend together. He was being hounded by Gina so that the book would be completed by the

deadline and he was only half way done with it. She was slowly beginning to hate the book. He

was too tired to talk when she got home and he hardly made it to see her anymore. It was 4:30

pm and she had been working alone all morning. Javier and Kevin were out there catching leads,

while she was stuck doing paper work. She was working on a case that was leading to nowhere.

It was much like the case they had several months earlier. Only this time there were no killings,

only clues left in random place. Gates had ordered her to go through all cases related to the one

they were now investigating. She had spent hours upon endless hours looking for anything that

would motive her into thinking she wasn't wasting her time but no such thing seemed to

exist. She was lost in thought when her phone started to vibrate. She looked down to see it

was a text message from Castle.

_Sorry won't be able to make it back for the day. ;(_

She unconsciously rolled her eyes as she finished reading the text. She heard someone asked for

Kate as a group of men caring flower were headed in her direction. She quickly grabbed her bags

and stood up but it was too late. They surrounded her and began to sing I love you Kate in unison

as if they were sing the birthday song causing her to flush crimson red. She was completely

embarrassed as the whole squad room looked on with curiosity. She saw captain Gates signaling

her to come over. She took a step forward and was stopped by one of the singer who whispered

into her ears " he said don't be mad, he will make it up to you later". They all piled onto her desk

a bouquet of flowers. She was lost in thought when she heard her name again from the not so

happy sounding captain. She walked into the captain office and closed the door as she was

instructed to do.

"Go home Kate", was all the captain said.

"I can explain that was not my fault"… she began to say only to be cut off.

"I don't care who's fault it is, go home and come back tomorrow. This department doesn't need

any more distractions".

" With all due respect sir, we can't afford for me to go home right now on a case as important as

this" Kate said.

" That's an order Kate! The captain said sternly.

She stood there for a second looking at the captain but knew better not to protest. She turned on

her heels to go.

" And send the rest of your team home as well". Said the captain as she made her way through

the door. She closed it behind her. She closed her eye and took a deep breath. When she opened

her eyes she saw Kevin and Javier coming out of the elevator. She headed to her desk knowing

they would follow her there and began to get her stuff ready to go. She picked up two boxes that

contained files to the case they were investigating and piled her stuff on top of them. He glanced

at them both as they looked at her with a fusion of curiosity and confused look written all over

their faces. She ignored the glances and.

" Roses, I wonder who those are from" Kevin said sarcastically.

" Yep, I wonder", said Javier with a wide smile.

"You two are good for the day. See you tomorrow" Kate said abruptly.

" We were just messing with you Kate, no need to get mad", Javier said.

" I'm not mad, by the way anyone up for a round drink later around 9pm." She said as a peace

offering for snapping at them

" Sure" they said in unison.

She handed a box to Javier and signal him to follow. She glanced around the room as she made

her exit out of the building and everyone was still looking at her. They quickly pretended that

they were doing their work. They walked in silence as they made their way out the precinct and

out the Kate car. She thanked them and drove off and made her way home. She fumbled to open

the door and finally did so after what felt like forever. She placed the boxes and the flowers on

the dining room table and went in search of Castle. She found him on his laptop typing away. He

didn't seem to notice her enter the room at all. She decided she would just ambush him instead.

She snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes blinding his view. He stood still.

"Alexis not now I'm busy" he said a little too serious.

" too busy for your Fiancé then uh?" she said jokingly as she sat in his lap and began to kiss him

all over. She stood up and began to unbuckle his belt. He grabbed her by both of her wrist. She

realized he didn't say anything as her eyes looked up to meet an apologetic look.

" I'm sorry but I can't right now", he said.

"Okay" was all she managed to say. She tried her best to hide the fact the he hurt her but she

knew from the way he was looking at her that her face betrayed her. She then left the room as he

watch her leave. She looked at her watch and realized she still had an hour before she met up

with the boys. She took her phone and called Lanie. She called and invited her to come and have

a drink with them later. She took a shower and then began to get ready. She headed down stair

and made her way out the door. She drove to the bar the and sat down. She order a bottle of

champagne to celebrate their hard work even though they did not make any progress to celebrate.

With the amount of work they had put into this case, they deserved the whole bar. Her mind

began to wonder back to the case. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder, bringing her back to

the present.

"Hey, you look a little bored" said a deep familiar voice.

When she turned around her heart skipped a beat. Josh was standing in front of her. She tried her

best to get rid of her deer in headlights look. The only thing she could do was smile awkwardly.

She hadn't talked to him since they broke up three years ago.

" Hi " she finally manage to get out.


End file.
